B.O.T.O. The Videogame/Transcript
Popsicley: Uhh, hey Controlly? You know, what are we even battling for in this game? Controlly: All right! I forgot to mention, it was in this box! Popsicley: Uhh, what's in the box? Controlly: ...the grand prize? Popsicley: Yeah, what's the grand prize? Controlly: It was in... (Popsicley opens the box, glows comes out of the box, Popsicley stands there, surprised) (Controlly closes the box and leaves) (opening titles) Party Hat: Okay, I've lied down here for a month. Controlly: Yep. Pizza: Finally. Controlly: So, you know how this works. Stand next to your team statues. Party Hat: What? Controlly: Oh wait, you're already next to them. Pizza: What the fuck. Controlly: Whoever eats the most watermelons in one minute chooses first! Pizza; Woah, wait! (Gets the watermelons out of Party Hat's mouth) Can we do something less harmful like rock paper scissors or something? Controlly: No way! You act like you've never played Brawl of the Objects before, we do it every time. Pizza: Isn't this the first- Controlly: Go! (Cuts to Pizza and Party Hat trying to eat watermelon) (Later) Pizza: 21...heh Controlly: Time's up! Party Hat: So... who won? Controlly: Pizza, five more watermelons than Party Hat, neither of you win! Party Hat and Pizza: What? Controlly: Yeah, I was going to have Party Hat choose first anyway, since he was in the driver's seat of Hot Dog's car last month. (Cuts to Hot Dog who is sniffing) Pizza: Then why did you make us swallow all those watermelons?! Controlly: Why not? It was hilarious! Plus, the viewers loved it. (silence) Controlly: Anyways party hat, you can just start. Party Hat: *sigh* Alright then. Boombox, you're my best friend, I choose you. Boombox: Yoy! *boom* Pizza: Hot Dog, I can not invite you on my team first, come on! Hot Dog: Yay! (Cuts to Shieldy) Party Hat: Shieldy, you're always there for me and Boombox, come on our team! Shieldy: Yes! (Cuts to Pizza's team) Pizza: Hmm... I choose popsicley, I bet she'd be a good team player. Popsicley: Yeah! (Cuts to Party Hat's team) Party Hat: Mmm, Shelly, you're tons of fun, come on my team! Shelly: Yay! (Cuts to Pizza's team) Popsicley: Oh! Choose Chocolatey! Pizza: I was gonna choose her anyways, come on down, chocolatey! Chocolatey: Yay, popsicley! Popsicley: Chocolatey! (Cuts to Party Hat's team) Party Hat: Hmm, slurpy. Slurpy: Yes! (Cuts to Pizza's team) Pizza: Uhh, I guess I'll choose baguette, since he seemed like a... good person. Baguette: (Thanks for chosing me, but I think you're pretty useless.) Pizza: Uhh, thanks? (Cuts to Party Hat's team) Party Hat: Hmm, let's see... (Cuts to Boat, Pinecone, Pear and Scissors) Party Hat: I'll choose Pinecone, he's a better of mine Pinecone: (Appears to be happy and jumps to Party Hat's team) (Pizza's team) Pizza: Uhhh... Boat. Party Hat: Oh! uhhh... Pear: Don't choose me, and I'll, like, destroy you. Scissors: Don't choose me, and you'll never come to one of my parties EVER AGAIN! Party Hat: *Gasp* Wait, you never invite me to your party anyways. (Cuts to Scissors's party at night, scissors looking sad) Party Hat: Yeah, I choose Pear. Pear: Well, you should have chosen me like, first. Pizza: Oh! I...guess we get scissors then. Controlly: So, onto the first challenge! Shieldy: Wait! What about our team names? Boombox: Yeah! Controlly: What? That's not on the schedule! Just tell me what you come up with some other time... onto the challenge! (Explanation) (Initiating explanation) (Challenge 1: The Videogame Challenge) (Contestants will be put into a videogame, with 3 lives each) (The object of this challenge is to be the first to reach the end, and rescue the princess.) (Watch out for enemies, they will make you lose your lives. Touch them and you will restart the level again.) (Collect power-ups along the way to gain additional attacks, but for a limited time only.) (If you win the game, you win immunity for your team this month. The challenge starts.) (Cuts to the contestants getting sucked by a purple light, then they appeared in a video game) Hot Dog: Wow, this is so cool! Pizza: Uh-oh, Pear, watch out! Pear: Huh? (Gets hit by enemies) (Baguette, Shieldy, Pizza, Chocolatey, Popsicley, Shelly, and Party Hat gets over) Boombox, Pear and Scissors: Aaaah!!! Hot Dog: (Gets knocked over by Scissors) Hey! (Pear gets hit by the enemies) Scissors: Sucks to be you, Pear! Boombox: Wait, help me!!! (Gets squished by enemy) Baguette: C'est quol, ça? (What's this?) (Touch the object and gets power-up) Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! (Hits enemies) Chocolatey: Hey, where did the enemies go? Shelly: Baguette's getting them all. (Cuts to the contestants jumping over, except Baguette) (Baguette respawns) Baguette: Pourquoi mes attaques ne fonctionnent pas!? (Why aren't my attacks working!?) (Gets hit by enemy) (The contestants getting over the enemies) Pizza: Agh! Popsicley: Aaah! Pear: Oh, I am not, like, jumping over this ledge. (Gets hit by Boombox) Nooooooooo!!! (Pear: Game over) (Shieldy and Party Hat jumps) Shieldy: Huh? What's this? (Gets burnt by cannon) Shieldy and Party Hat: aaaaaaaahhhh!!! (Chocolatey jumps over the obstacles) (Hot Dog successfully gets over the enemies while Scissors and Boombox got hit) Chocolatey: What the heck..? (Zooms out to show an obstacle course) (Shelly and slurpy gets hit by obstacle) Chocolatey: No, shelly! (gets hit) (Pinecone gets hit by the obstacle) Pizza, Baguette and Hot Dog: (gets burnt) Aaaaahhh!!! Baguette: Game over. (Shieldy, Party Hat, and Popsicley jumps over the obstacles) (Boombox and Scissors get burnt) Scissors: Haha!...Aaagh! Boombox: Game over. (Boat gets to the guard) Guard: Halt! Only a group of 5 can pass! Boat: Can I wait for 4 more people? Guard: Eh, okay. (Pinecone unsuccessfully jumps over, again) (Shelly, Slurpy and chocolatey gets hit by an obstacle) (Scissors pushes pizza, causing him to be hit) Pizza: Game over Hot Dog: Hey, pizza's on our team! Scissors: Do I care? Hot Dog: (pushes scissors and continues) Scissors: Game over. Slurpy: So, you're helping pinecone? Shelly: Yeah, he's too small to jump over- (gets hit) Shelly & pinecone: Game over Guard: Halt! Only a group of 5 can pass! Boat: Guys, who else is coming up? Popsicley: Well, there's chocolatey... Shieldy: Oh, there's slurpy, too! Party Hat: And there's also Hot Dog. (Hot dog, slurpy and chocolatey jumps over obstacles) Slurpy: Wow, you're good at this. Chocolatey: Thanks! (Slurpy gets hit) Slurpy: Game over. Guard: Okay, you 5 can go in now! Chocolatey: Yeah, I made it! I'm so- Guard: No entry for you!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chocolatey: Game over (Boat, Party Hat, shieldy, Popsicley, and Hot Dog) Hot Dog: Isn't there a boss here, or something? (Hacker appears) Boat: Uhh... Hey there. Hacker: Oh god! Who are you?! Party Hat: Uhh, we're the players. Shieldy: Where's the princess? Hacker: Leave. Shieldy: Wha? Hacker: Leave now! Popsicley: Okay, what's up with you? You can actually talk, and you're not even pixelated! Hacker: I'm the hacker. Hot Dog: Ok, where's the princess? Hacker: None of your business! *Gets weapons* All 5: Shocked Boat: (gets hit by laser) Game over Hot Dog: (gets hit by laser) Game over Popsicley: (gets hit by laser) Game over Party Hat: Shieldy, we have to defeat this weird- (gets hit by laser) Game over Hacker: For the last one (Shoots laser) Shieldy: (bounces the laser back) Hacker: What? (gets hit by laser) (Boss defeated!) (Princess diamond appears) Oh, thank you for saving me! I'd kiss you now, but my husband's looking for me in some other castle. (hits shieldy) (Videogame title screen) (Machine recovers all contestants) Controlly: So, Shieldy wins for his team! Now... the elimination (elimination screen and credits) Guard: Sorry, the princess is in another castle. Category:Transcripts